<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>碎冰冰分你一半 by miaory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847188">碎冰冰分你一半</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaory/pseuds/miaory'>miaory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaory/pseuds/miaory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>碎冰冰分你一半</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏日的午后总是异常燥热。<br/>二宫盘腿坐在地板上缩成小小的一团，手里握着游戏机指尖动得飞快，白嫩的脸颊上似乎因为暑热微微泛着潮红，鬓角一颗颗沁出细小的汗珠。<br/>从侧面看去就像……一颗柔软多汁的蜜桃。<br/>侧躺在沙发上看漫画的相叶的眼神不知道什么时候就从书页上飘到了面前那个跟游戏较着劲的小小侧颜上，并且一瞥见就牢牢黏住，再挪不开眼。<br/>“好想……咬一口啊。”相叶盯着眼前的桃子出神，禁不住咽了一口口水，“一定很甜。”<br/>“喂相叶桑。”还沉浸在对于名叫二宫的桃子口感的无限遐想中的相叶突然被一声呼唤扯回现实，转而发现叫着自己名字的家伙正是眼前这颗桃子。<br/>“好热——冰箱里还有没有冰棒啊？”二宫头也不抬，一边继续手里的鏖战一边指挥相叶帮自己拿根冰棒来。<br/>“啊我去看看。”相叶应声从沙发上弹起，转身打开冰箱翻找起来。“只剩下两根碎冰冰了啊……看来明天要再去便利店补点库存了。”相叶举着两根冰棒转身用膝盖关上了冰箱门。<br/>“桃子味……的和牛奶味的你要哪一个？”相叶看着包装上小小的桃子图案又想到刚刚自己脑内的想象，不自觉地感到脸上一阵发热，猛然摇了摇头，开口问二宫要吃哪一种。<br/>“桃子的！”二宫仍然没有抬头。<br/>相叶走过去把桃子味的碎冰冰放在二宫身边，随后也在地板上坐了下来准备掰开自己那根牛奶味的，却听到一声带着撒娇味道的单一音节。<br/>“啊——”<br/>相叶扭头就看见张着嘴巴将脸孔转向自己的二宫——眼睛倒还是黏在游戏机上。<br/>“啊——”见身边人没有反应，二宫又重复了一遍，嘟囔着“你看我现在哪里腾得出手拿冰棒嘛快点喂我吃不然马上就化掉了”，随后又把张着的嘴又往相叶那里靠了一些。<br/>相叶从来都拿撒娇的二宫没有办法，只得把自己的冰棒随手放在茶几上，拿起那根桃子味的利落地从中间分成两半，然后握着一段喂进了二宫嘴里。二宫满意地勾起了嘴角，本就精致的猫唇带了笑意显得更加好看，随后轻轻吮吸起了嘴里的冰棒。相叶当然不是第一次喂二宫吃东西，平时小饼干小面包巧克力什么的也没少投喂过，可那些小玩意的视觉冲击力跟眼前这根湿湿滑滑的棒状物体实在没法比。相叶目不转睛地注视着二宫因为吮吸而微微下陷的脸颊肉和轻轻嚅动的嘴唇，不觉感到一阵突如其来口干舌燥，伸出舌尖湿润了一下莫名干燥的下唇，却正好对上二宫带着一丝嗔怪的眼神。<br/>“倒是再挤一些出来啊笨蛋！就这么喜欢看我舔塑料壳吗？”<br/>相叶这才意识到手里的冰棒已经被二宫吃掉了一半，剩下的半管粉色碎冰都积在透明塑料管的底部，任凭二宫含着塑料管探着充满肉感的小舌头如何卷弄都无法舔到。回过神来的相叶慌忙将底部的碎冰顺着塑料管往上推了点，继续看着二宫的唇舌灵巧地将粉色的冰水混合物卷进肚里……“这个画面……是不是有点……过于色情了？”<br/>不一会儿二宫似乎结束了战斗，放下手里的游戏机就勾过了还在出神的相叶握着冰棒的手，一仰头将剩下一小半都送进了嘴里，又伸手去够相叶举着另一半碎冰冰的那只手。原本冻得结实的碎冰冰在相叶掌心的温度里有些融化，二宫半是舔半是咬的对付着塑料管里的碎冰，眼睛却绕过冰棒望向了相叶微红的脸。相叶被二宫直勾勾的眼神盯得一瞬间慌了神，赶紧转移视线，却不知脸上的红晕已经浸染到了耳朵根。<br/>“啊啊~相叶桑热到脸都红了呢~”二宫看着相叶莫名娇羞的样子，嘴角顿时浮现出小恶魔般的笑容，嘴上故意戏弄着相叶，转而将自己刚刚咬过的半截碎冰冰反手塞进了相叶嘴里。“相叶桑也吃点冰棒就不会那么热了吧~”<br/>一股清甜的桃子味迅速在相叶的口腔中扩散开来。相叶吮吸着嘴里的碎冰冰似乎想要说些什么，含糊地嚅动着嘴唇发出意味不明的声音。<br/>“相叶桑说什么我听不清哦。”二宫假装想要听懂相叶在说什么的样子逼近还叼着冰棒的相叶，分开腿以跨坐的姿势将相叶盘坐着的下半身夹在自己两腿之间。<br/>“……小和的味道……好甜。”相叶总算是说出了一句完整的句子。虽然已经猜到相叶嘴里吐出的多半是没头没脑的问题发言，二宫闻言还是禁不住红了耳朵。<br/>“变态！”二宫抬手用力在相叶脑袋上拍了一下，准备抽回手时却被相叶一把拽住。一时重心不稳的二宫整个人一下扑进了相叶怀里，刚准备抬头骂上一句就被相叶捏着下巴顶入了一个桃子味的吻。<br/>“唔……”二宫被相叶猝不及防的吻惊得大脑一片空白，还没来得及反抗就被相叶的舌头撬开了嘴唇。相叶用嘴唇轻巧地叼住了二宫的舌尖，一下下吮吸着。二宫起初还反抗地推搡着相叶的肩膀，不一会就在相叶的攻势下不争气地软了腰，整个人瘫软在相叶怀里。<br/>“小和刚刚不是还撩拨地挺起劲的嘛，嗯？”相叶略微松开了二宫的嘴唇，张开双臂环住了瘫软地趴在自己身上的小家伙，又伸手攀上二宫敏感的后颈，在细嫩的皮肤上轻柔地画着圈。<br/>“……我哪有！”无论如何不愿在口头上占下风的二宫憋红了脸扯着小尖嗓否认道。<br/>“桃子味的小和，很好吃哦。”相叶仿佛就喜欢二宫这副害羞的样子，贴在二宫耳边轻声说着，又伸出舌尖舔吻着二宫饱满的耳垂。<br/>“是冰棒啦冰棒！我才不是什么桃子味！！”二宫惊叫着拍打着相叶的肩膀，想要逃离耳后令人发软的酥麻感。<br/>“……想吃。”相叶的舌尖舔上二宫颈侧，留下一路暧昧的浅粉色的痕迹。<br/>“想要把桃子味的小和……全部吃掉。”<br/>“……变态啊你！”<br/>二宫挣扎着想要起身，却一把被相叶抱着压在身下，又承接了一个侵略性十足的深吻。二宫晕乎乎地向后挪去想要偷跑，结果没动两步就被相叶扯着膝窝拽了回来，于是惩罚性地得到了一个将口腔内的氧气全都压榨干净的吻。<br/>“小和不乖。”相叶终于暂时放过了二宫的嘴唇，伸手将二宫打游戏时坐的靠垫拽过来垫在了二宫臀下。<br/>“……你干嘛！”由于缺氧二宫的声音也变得软软的。相叶可不管小家伙的反抗，一把把二宫身上宽大的T恤掀开到胸部，露出粉红的乳首。<br/>“喂！！不要——唔啊——”二宫话音未落，就被来自乳首的冰凉刺激惊得一颤。一抬头就看见相叶拿着没来得及吃掉的那根牛奶味碎冰冰贴上了自己的乳尖。半融化的冰棒外部渗出冰凉的液体，相叶似乎是故意的将水珠滴在二宫粉嫩的乳首，又把弄着塑料管细细描画着乳晕的形状。二宫哪里受过这种刺激，嘴里逸出“嗯嗯啊啊”的甜叫，娇嫩的乳首在冰凉的刺激中迅速挺立了起来，染上色情的嫣红色。相叶似乎对于二宫敏感的反应相当满意，一边继续用冰棒逗弄着，一边俯身用温热的舌尖挑弄二宫另一侧的乳首。两侧乳首的巨大温差让二宫不适应地扭动着腰身，却在不自觉中反而将自己的乳首主动地送入相叶口腔的更深处。<br/>“嘴上说着不要，身体却很主动嘛~”相叶故意在二宫的胸部舔弄出淫靡的水声，羞得二宫举起肉感十足的小手捂住烧的通红的脸。羞耻和快感混在夏日的暑热中让二宫的身体在相叶唇舌的抚弄下染上一层暧昧的粉红色，本来白皙嫩滑的肌肤上还滚着冰凉的水珠，看起来鲜嫩欲滴。<br/>“啊~桃子熟透了呢。”相叶玩味地看着身下呜咽着的小家伙，终于大发慈悲地将碎冰冰从二宫敏感的胸部挪开。就在二宫以为能稍微喘口气的时候，下体突然传来的冰凉感又把二宫刺激得绷紧了躯体。<br/>“你变态！唔……你……神经病！！快……快拿开啊啊啊！”二宫不安地扭动着，想要摆脱身下冰凉触感的折磨，却被相叶顶着自己大腿根的膝盖弄得合不拢腿。相叶不知何时已经将二宫的裤子全部剥下丢在一旁，正恶作剧似的握着冰凉的冰棒在二宫毫无遮拦的双腿间逗弄着，冰棒融化的水渍在私密处光滑的肌肤上留下暧昧的痕迹。冰凉的触感让二宫心中猫抓似的难耐，从未体验过的异样快感却让二宫身前的肉棒微微抬起了头。二宫在冰棒的挑弄下不一会就失去了抵抗的气力，禁不住发出难耐的闷哼——尤其是冰棒靠近自己穴口的时候，二宫能感受到身体深处有温热的液体正不受控制地向外流淌。<br/>“小和已经这么湿了啊~很想要吧？”相叶似乎摸清了二宫的敏感点，故意用冰棒的尖端在微微开合着的穴口处来回摩挲。<br/>“……闭嘴！……快把这玩意……拿开……唔！”二宫被身下冰凉的触感折磨得禁不住微微颤抖，后穴又不受控地流出一股温热黏腻的体液。<br/>“啧啧啧，小和真是像桃子一样多汁啊~”相叶说着，用冰棒的尖端沾着二宫的体液顺着已经湿哒哒的臀缝就送了进去。<br/>“……唔啊！”二宫没有想到相叶不仅对自己的反抗充耳不闻，反而得寸进尺地将冰棒塞进自己的后穴，惊得声音都变了调。没有经过扩张的后穴虽然有些吃力，但还是勉强吃下了两指粗的冰棒。湿润的肠肉细细地包裹住虽然有点融化但仍然硬挺的冰棒，就像一张贪吃的小嘴用力吮吸着。<br/>相叶见二宫的后穴已经适应了冰棒的尺寸，便将冰棒插得更深了一些，又伸手抚慰着二宫挺立着的肉棒。本就在崩溃边缘的二宫敌不过前后快感的夹击，在冰棒不算粗鲁的抽插中射了出来。粘稠的体液喷射在了相叶的胸前，就连下巴上也沾着点点浊白的液体。<br/>“小和真是敏感啊~一根冰棒而已就可以让你射出来这么多。”相叶握着二宫射精后有些疲软的肉棒又套弄起来，却一下拔出了插在二宫后穴里的冰棒。冰棒在湿热的后穴里已然有些融化，塑料管的外侧啧沾挂满了二宫黏腻的体液。高潮绵长的余韵让二宫的知觉有些失真，却还是在相叶的手掌中再次硬了起来。<br/>相叶见二宫又起了反应便暂时放开了手中的肉棒，转而一把掰开半化不化的碎冰冰，轻巧地将其中一半塞进了二宫微微张开的猫唇里，又自己叼起了另外一半。混着自己体液的牛奶味冰沙涌入二宫的口腔，冰棒带来的凉意和从下身蔓延开来的情热像两只拧在一起的手，压榨着二宫残存的理智。在情欲的支配下意识朦胧的二宫无力思考更无力反抗，只有顺应着生理反应轻动着喉结，将嘴里的冰沙悉数吞下。相叶近乎玩味地盯着全身泛着粉色嘴里还含着碎冰冰的二宫——泛着红晕的脸上浮现出的表情懵懂天真却又色情至极。<br/>“桃子加牛奶会是什么味道呢？”相叶心里盘算着，从自己嘴里抽出被体温加热后几乎化为液体的冰棒，将奶白色的冰凉液体挤在二宫泛着粉色的娇嫩肌肤上。还在发愣的二宫显然被相叶这个莫名其妙的举动吓了一跳，想骂一句“你有毛病吧”却碍于口中冰棒的阻扰只蹦出几个混着奶味的软腻气音。冰凉的液体在二宫微烫的肌肤表面慢慢升温，又被相叶柔软的唇舌尽数回收。相叶伏在二宫身上，一点一点舔掉滴在二宫睫毛、脸颊、鼻尖上的奶白色液体，又坏心眼地趴在二宫耳边轻声调笑道：“小和这个样子真像是被射了一脸呢~”<br/>二宫听到这话又气又恼，张嘴想要狠狠地骂相叶几句，却一不留神被涌入喉管的冰沙呛出了眼泪。相叶看着二宫无可奈何又楚楚可怜的样子笑得皱起了鼻子，安慰似的轻轻吻了吻二宫泛红的眼角，又继续舔舐着残留在二宫胸膛的奶味的液体。<br/>二宫受冷落的后穴欲求不满地收缩着，似乎急切渴望着再次被填满。嘴巴被堵住的二宫只能发出意味不明的闷哼，染着哭腔的奶音在裹满情欲的空气里听起来诱惑至极。<br/>“小和要说什么？”相叶看似好心地将脸贴近二宫，取出了二宫嘴里含着的半截碎冰冰。<br/>“……进……进来！”已经完全被情欲支配着的二宫此时已经顾不得什么面子，只是催促着相叶，“……快放进来……”<br/>“什么进来？啊~是要这个吗？”相叶装作听不懂的样子，举起刚刚从二宫口中取出来的只剩一小半的碎冰冰。<br/>“不……想要、要……masaki……进来……”二宫话音未落，一双耳垂已经红得像在滴血。<br/>“啊~我明白了。”相叶笑着在二宫的唇上轻吻了一下，解开自己的腰带把外裤和内裤一起褪了下来，扶着已经硬得有些发烫的肉棒送进了二宫湿到不行的后穴。尺寸比碎冰冰大上两个号的肉棒不一会就被二宫的小穴接纳，臀下垫着的靠垫抬高了二宫的下半身，让肉棒能够轻松地进入最深处。相叶双手扶着二宫扭动着的腰一个挺身就将一整根都塞了进去。<br/>“唔嗯——”二宫被身下粗硬的肉棒顶到了最深处不禁不受控地叫出了声，却立刻被相叶的湿吻堵住了嘴。本就炎热的天气加上情热的侵扰让紧密交缠的两个人身上都出了一层薄汗，难耐的呻吟和带着哭腔的喘息似乎又让室温升高了两度。二宫的肉棒夹在两人的小腹之间，随着身下抽插的节奏一下下戳弄着相叶的肚脐，两具躯体在抽插的幅度中相拥着靠近快感的临界点。随着二宫忍受不住的一声甜叫，两人几乎同时射了出来。</p>
<p>高潮后的相叶没有立刻把肉棒抽离二宫微微颤抖的身体，只是安抚似的轻轻揉着二宫柔软的头毛。过了一会，缓过劲儿来的二宫终于有力气开口，仍然带着哭腔恶狠狠地说道：“最讨厌相叶桑了！我再也不要跟你一起吃碎冰冰了！再也不要了！！”<br/>相叶闻声却笑出了声，抱住了怀里炸毛的小家伙：“好好好不吃碎冰冰，我们下次吃别的~巧克力香蕉怎么样？下次带你去录音室吃很好吃的巧克力香蕉喔！小和的两张小嘴都会满意的~”<br/>“……变态！！！”二宫气恼地咬上了相叶的肩头，却被相叶抱得更紧了一些。<br/>不知道是不是二宫的错觉，这个拥抱似乎还混着桃子和牛奶的味道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>